Fruit Leather
by KeymaJade
Summary: Mac can't focus on anything and it's all Harm's fault. Sequel to Silver Scar. HarmMac Fluff. One shot


Title: Fruit Leather

Author: Brie

Summary: Sequel to Silver Scar. Mac can't get Harm out of her mind. Harm/Mac Fluff One shot

Disclaimer: I think y'all know what it would be like if I owned it.

* * *

Fruit Leather

Next time she sees him, she's going to hit him! Ever since lunch she has been lost in thought. Ever since that damn stunt he pulled in the break room she couldn't concentrate, couldn't think about anything besides his lips and how soft they are.

Harm and that damn kiss are driving her crazy.

Only in her fantasies did he kiss her, and at the office no less! What had come over him? Is he on some sort of medication or did he hit his head? Would he snap out of what ever it is by dinner? She had a lot of questions but the only one she really wanted answered is the last one.

"God I hope not," she muttered with a sly grin as she let her mind wander to his lips again. Looking at him one wouldn't imagine him to be so soft, so gentle…

"What M'am?" Harriet asked from the doorway startling her and even causing a blush. She quickly waved it off as nothing and as the younger woman left her alone again Mac couldn't help but curse herself. That had been the second time Harriet caught her talking to herself today.

He tasted so good.

That had been the only thing she could keep her mind on for the first two hours after the kiss and now it seems she's going to be thinking about it for another four. She just couldn't figure out what it is that he tasted like. Subconsciously she let her tongue touch the silver scar on the corner of her mouth in order to taste him again.

Cherries?

She'd never seen him actually eat cherries before but…

She caught herself looking into his office again, another action she had been doing today more than usual, and was surprised to see his door closed and the lights off.

When did he leave?

She glanced up at the clock and cursed her partner again. He'd even managed to throw her internal clock off by an hour.

Grabbing her things, she quickly made her way to her apartment to get ready for this dinner. Did he mean it to sound like a date or had her confused mind made that up? Should she bring files?

Tangy…

"More sweet than tangy," she corrected shaking her head and heading out the door in record time with no files. She shoved her bangs off her forehead and proceeded to speed through the streets wanting to get their and taste him again. As she pulled up to his apartment she couldn't help but be nervous and wish she'd have gone slower.

She just couldn't get over the way he tasted. He seemed to have the same dillemna though. What had he said?

"_You taste like sugar."_

No one had ever told her that before. Of course her diet does consist of junk food, namely sweets but perhaps that isn't it all. Maybe the real flavor comes from the feelings you have for that person…

Nah, Harm definitely tastes like cherries and maybe a little apple.

She stepped out of her car and started to make her way slowly to his door. Her fingers were twisting together in nervousness. What is she supposed to say? Is this really a date? How can she get him to kiss her again?

She smirked slyly at all the options her mind brought forth to answer that question. He did seem to linger on the corner of her mouth; on the scar she didn't even remember having. She thought about that too. How did she get it? Maybe it was during basic training or one of the many battle wounds young children get and don't even notice. He seemed to pay such attention and care to it that just thinking about it made her smile.

Did he have any scars she could kiss all better?

To her surprise she finally noticed that she is at his door. Slowly she brought her hand up to knock and hesitated only slightly. The door opened almost immediately and she couldn't stop staring at him. She traced his face with her eyes, searching for any scars she might have missed while looking at him before. Her gaze lingered on his slightly red lips and she started to move forward.

"Hi," he breathed out softly and moved aside to shut the door. Mac gave a look around the room, noticing absently that it was nice and romantic before she let her eyes focus back on him.

He had been talking to her; she realized with a slight start and nodded slowly knowing that what ever he said she'd agree with at the moment. He smiled as if he knew she hadn't been listening and she watched as the top lip thinned as he did so.

"Dinner should be ready in a half hour," he commented getting through her foggy brain. She just nodded and looked up to meet his eyes finally. What she saw made her forget about his taste for a moment. Never had he looked at her so open before. She could read him for the first time.

He's nervous but also excited and wanted this night to be the start of a future. Or, at least that's what she read in the blue depths. She smiled softly and gave him a once over noticing for the first time that he had something in his hands.

Mac stepped closer intrigued and smiled wider noticing his bewilderment. When they were only inches apart she let her gaze drift to his eyes again and moved her lips to almost brush his causing him to take a breath.

This is new, this power she seemed to have over him and she liked it. It would definitely make arguing and trying to deal cases more interesting. She allowed her hand to brush over his strong shoulder and down his arm before arriving at her destination. She brought his hand up to the side to look at the culprit.

Fruit leather?

She gently pulled it from his grasp and studied it intently. It's amazing that this thin snack had caused all of her thoughts to jumble, amazing that this little piece of dried fruit had her thinking about his lips and yearning to taste them again.

She could have sworn she tasted cherries and was slightly disappointed to read the flavor; Apple. Well, she had decided it was a mix between the two. She looked up at him and frowned a little. He was no longer looking at her confused but rather very amused.

Not being able to stand it any more she gently placed a hand against his smiling cheek and stood on her tiptoes to gently caress hip lips. Focusing all her attention on his bottom lip, she suckled it slowly before giving it a nip and pulling away. Gone was the amusement from his eyes but she hardly registered that.

"Cherries," she said firmly with a slight frown. He still tasted of damn cherries and apples and she couldn't figure out why. It's driving her crazy and as she opened her mouth to ask he captured her lips in a deep, drugging kiss.

Gone were the thoughts of fruit and instead a new desire and love swept over her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer and when he groaned in response she smiled into lips. He backed her over to the kitchen and lifted her up onto the counter never breaking the connection. As he deepened the kiss she let one hand drop onto the counter in order to brace herself.

Her hand slipped on something and she broke away to see what it is and her smile grew even brighter.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed and Harm groaned as she turned fully away from him. She looked down at the cherry and apple fruit leathers that were in a pile then up at him. He was still trying to get his breathing under control and that made her smile even more. Mac reached up to trace his lips then gently kissed him before pulling away and jumping down. He turned to look at her wanting more and she just smiled.

"Where's my dinner?"


End file.
